Fingers Slip Slip with a Flip
by Gabrielle MB
Summary: Dorothy and Relena. Some talk about sex. Sex. DxR Yuri Lime


Fingers Slip – Slip with a Flip

Author: Gabrielle MoonBeam

Fandom: Gundam Wing (Sotsu, Sunrise, Bandai. I'm broke anyway.)

Warnings: Yuri and lime. Really weird, but I kinda like it. Oh yeah, DxR!

Notes: A little something I wrote from the endless pieces of conversation between Relena and Dorothy I have floating around in my head. ß Does that make any sense? No? It's 2 am, maybe that's why. Odd title, too… ^^;

-----------------------

"This disgusts me."

Simple words, laced with dislike even as thin fingers move to flick over a flat belly, nails scratching softly. 

Answering words, amused.

"I does? I am so sorry, Relena-sama. I will turn it off."

The rustle of fabric as Dorothy stands up and smirks down at Relena who stares at the screen. 

The blonde has not heard. 

Dorothy watches as that pale, pale hand slides up. Watches with keen interest as unoccupied fingers curl into the pink carpet underneath a seated Relena. Can't take her eyes off the slender body of the other girl as she slips her hand in her top and breathes brokenly. 

"I hate this. It's disgusting."

Fingers slip, slip. Caress a hardening nipple. 

Dorothy smiles, sits back down and folds out her long legs. She lifts up a lazy hand, presses a button on a remote-control and a sweet moan fills the room. 

"Turn it down, Dorothy! I hate it! I don't want to hear it!" 

She smiles, smiles, smiles and touches her hand to Relena's shoulder. 

"Don't touch me."

The Princess hisses from between clenched teeth, the other hand letting go of the carpet and climbing its way to her own lap. 

A breathy sound. 

Dorothy licks her lips, leans closer and blows into Relena's ear. 

The other blonde starts, pink nails pressing against the sky blue of her panties, rubbing in a ruthless dance. Her eyes never leave the screen.

Dorothy slips her hand inside Relena's top, whispering of a touch into Relena's ear. Her blood-red nails draw across a nipple, scratching the tender skin. Relena's fingers come up to clasp Dorothy's across her breast. She still strives to push her other hand in through soft, frilly fabric.

The ice blonde moves, pushes away Relena's fondling hand and presses against a hot, so hot, mound, her palm flat against Relena's pubic bone. 

A whisper, whisper. 

Relena falls backwards, her knees pressing together, hands letting go of everything as she fists tufts of pink carpet beneath her. 

A moan which neither of the girls admit to. 

"Yeah, baby… Suck it…"

A male voice, male voice and Relena brings her clenched hands up to cover her ears. 

"Make it go away, Dorothy… I disgusts me… Go away…"

The blonde hums, not releasing Dorothy's fragile fingers from her clutch, holding onto Dorothy's arm with skinny knees. 

"I will."

A click and everything is quiet.

Dorothy's fingers caress a cheekbone, pull at a thin wrist. 

"It went away. You can listen now."

Relena opens her eyes, pupils dilated until there's only one little sliver of blue left. Dorothy drowns into blackness, fingers curling against soft, milky skin. 

They move, lips pressing together, Dorothy's bony hips digging into the front of Relena's legs. She opens them and Dorothy's hand slips, slips, slips away over the bump of a hipbone and into the carpet only to climb back up to hold Relena's hair. 

They press together, bones jutting out and grating together. 

"No pleasure."

Relena whispers, sobbing almost, as Dorothy's lips leave hers, a string of saliva binding them together.

"Lies."

Dorothy hisses, fingers grasping the edge of sky blue and the fabric rips.

"Pain."

Relena is in tears, black eyeliner dribbling down cheeks that were a child's a moment ago. She touches Dorothy's back, claws at her top. Rips the cotton, leaves velts from too-sharp, pink nails. 

"Ecstasy."

Dorothy's voice is hoarse, two fingertips touching something between Relena's legs that makes her whimper. Relena gasps for air, lipstick smudged by kisses. 

"Shame."

Dorothy growls at Relena's simple word, presses against that little spot hard enough to make Relena's back arch, her muscles contract. She comes with a soundless cry, nails digging into Dorothy's skin and drawing blood. 

The icy blonde smiles, traces greedy fingers against the opening into Relena's warm, innocent body. She pushes, pushes and the tips slide in, their way smoothed by sweet honey and Dorothy knows it tastes like heaven.

Relena's eyes are wide open, her body tense and still, muscles quivering, quivering. Twitching as she regains her breath. 

Dorothy pulls back, her fingers coated in heaven, her lips wrapping around them and suckling the fluid gracefully like the smallest of sips of the finest of wines. 

"It disgusts me."

Relena still whispers, whispers. As if she's scared someone will walk through the door they have pushed closed and locked a few hours ago.  

"It's perfect."

And Dorothy leans in to give Relena a taste of heaven. 

She succumbs. 

They breathe, bodies and eyes holding onto each other, searching and finding something they want desperately. 

Dorothy pulls Relena closer, curling around her and protecting. 

Relena feels like a princess.

"I hate you."

A silent whisper. 

Dorothy is quiet.

------------------


End file.
